


just sleep

by M3zzaTh3M3z



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z
Summary: Vincent avoided hanging three people because he didn't want to kill anybody.He avoided hanging the fourth because he couldn't kill Will.





	just sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Sleep' by My Chemical Romance which inspired this, particularlly the end: "Sometimes I see flames and sometimes I see people that I love dying" so that probably gives you an idea what's going on!

Vincent stands alone on the platform.

It’s cold, the first rays of dawn peeking over tiled roofs unable to banish the chill of night. He barely notices the gooseflesh covering his skin. All he can think about is the black hood over his head, irritating the back of his neck. Two slits let him see enough to pull the lever when it’s time, but don’t let much air in.

The crowd’s murmurs grow with the light, and Vincent knows they’re bringing him out. Murmurs swell to chatter, to shouts and screams and vicious insults, all meaningless noise he can’t hear over his rasping breath anyway. It’s the agony of waiting, seconds stretching to torturous years, yet a heartbeat later he’s there and he’d give anything to wait again.

 _Will,_ he wants to say, but he can’t, it’s forbidden, or maybe his voice doesn’t work anymore, the build-up of words with no release.

Will’s already on the trapdoor, hands bound behind his back but perfectly at ease. He raises his eyes to the sunrise, his hair gleaming golden as it’s caught by the light. Beautiful. Vincent hopes he’ll remember him like that.

Now the rope is around Will’s neck and the time is come. Vincent steps towards the lever and Will’s head turns at creak of wood underfoot. He’s not meant to know who’s under the hood but he does, of course he does, and their eyes meet, brown on misty blue. He’s trying not to cry, but smiles anyway, which makes Vincent want to cry even more except he can’t. He can’t cry or make a sound or breathe or do anything but reach for the lever.

 _Any last words,_ they ask Will, smirking because they don’t think he has anyone to give them to. Vincent’s head spins, dizzy from the lack of air, and rage.

Will looks to Vincent – his hand grips the lever of its own accord – and opens his mouth – no, he isn’t ready, he doesn’t want to do this – _It’s not your_ – his hand pulls the lever and there’s a horrible _snap_ as Will’s neck breaks. He dangles there, surprise etched on his still warm face, and too late Vincent’s voice is returned as the crowd cheers.

 _Will,_ he screams, _Will, no, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Will, please, I’m sorry, I’m –_

“Vincent. Vincent, listen to me. It’s okay, I’ve got you, you’re fine.”

Vincent woke sweat-drenched and trembling, his throat raw and a comforting hand cupping his face. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings in the grey half-light before dawn – _this is Will’s hand, this is his body, this is our bed, this is the inn room, this is reality._ Reality was Will alive and safe and lying next to him, and the relief of this realisation made Vincent burst into tears.

“Hey now, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Will murmured, struggling them both into sitting position as Vincent clung to him. He stroked Vincent’s hair, cradling his head against his bare chest. “It was just a bad dream.”

Shaking his head, Vincent nuzzled closer into him, his cheeks pressed against his warm skin. He wanted to feel his heartbeat, but his ragged sobs made it hard to hear anything at all. “N-not just – not just a d-dream,” he choked out quietly. “L-last year.”

“Oh.” Will’s hands fell still a moment, then he pushed back Vincent’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry, my love. But it’s still only a nightmare. Everything worked out, didn’t it? You saved me.”

Vincent sobbed again. “B-but what if it hadn’t worked?”

“You’d have found another way.” Gently gripping Vincent’s shoulders, Will pried him from his body so they were facing each other, then bought a hand up to wipe his cheeks dry. “Nothing would have stopped you.” He kissed one cheek, his lips hot, slightly sticking to Vincent’s tear-damp skin. “That’s what you’re like.” He kissed the other cheek. “So no more tears, okay, darling?” He grinned, tilting his head the silly way he did when he wanted to appear handsome. Vincent always thought he was handsome, even when he’d just woken up and his hair was a mess and dark bags hung under his eyes because he never got enough sleep. “Besides, who could cry when they’ve got a companion like me for the night?”

“Heh.” They were good at making each other smile even when they didn’t want to. Vincent reached up to give Will a soft kiss tinged with salt. “I love you.” Though it was too dark to see properly, as he drew back he knew Will would be flushing pink across the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears. Gorgeous, and completely adorable.

“I… I love you too, my dear,” Will mumbled, the exact words still difficult for him. He said it in other ways – _my dear, my love, my darling, sweetheart, dearest, beloved,_ in small kisses and squeezes of the hand and smiles and pages upon pages of letters. “We should go back to sleep. You’ve got a long journey tomorrow.”

Vincent sighed, settling down into Will’s arms. “I’m s-sorry. I s-shouldn’t get upset over n-nothing.”

“Nothing to apologise for.”

“I’m n-not the one it hap-hap-hap-“ Shaking his head, he groaned with frustration, though he knew Will would understand what he meant.

“It happened to you as much as to me.”

“H-how are you s-so… calm about it?”

“I’m not always.” Will gave him a squeeze, his chest rising beneath Vincent as he inhaled. “Anyway, you know the rules. We can’t _both_ have a crisis at the same time. One of us has to be sensible. Last time we both panicked we fell onto my classmates.”

Despite it all, Vincent giggled. “ _I_ fell on t-them, you mean. You jumped.”

“I did,” Will agreed proudly. “God, it was satisfying punching Wright. Remind me to do that again sometime.”

“ _Will!”_ Vincent scolded, though he’d heard it often enough the words held no real outrage. Sleep was weighing heavy on him again, and he half rolled over, snuggling into Will’s side, one hand absently trailing over Will’s bare ribs.

“Darling, must you torment me? That _tickles…_ ”

Stilling his hand, Vincent took a deep breath, inhaling Will’s smell. In the morning he would begin the long, cold journey back to university, but for now he was here, in the warm, with Will, who was alive and safe and lying next to him. Will, who he loved and who loved him in return.

“Thank you. Goodnight, Vincent.”

Of all the pet names Will bestowed, Vincent still liked that one best. He smiled and finally let his heavy, stinging eyes fall closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off the garbageknot tag with some Angst baby! (can you tell I miss my bf a lot lmao) Uh yeah I didn't mean to write this but I did and I gave myself emotions so I hope you all experienced emotions as well. All comments and kudos much appreciated! <3
> 
> Oh also it's not edited as much as I usually do so I may return, shout if there are any typos cheers :)
> 
> ****
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, you might want to check out my others. I have fics in the [Supernatural,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=27) [ Osomatsu,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=7048385) [ Ace Attorney, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=1034737) [ Haikyuu,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=758208) [ Portal, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=83491) [ Boku No Hero Academia,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=3828398) [The Umbrella Academy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=29744003)and [Widdershins fandoms, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=2511207) with more being added all the time.  
> [Find me @buggerup-busters on tumblr!](https://buggerup-busters.tumblr.com/)


End file.
